Skis should be stored properly to maintain their value and performance attributes. For example, moisture on the skis or in their storage environment can cause rust and corrosion. Conventional storage techniques involve placing skis in a bag or clamping their bases together. Such techniques can cause structural deformity or other damage to skis. Ski edges include metal edges that can scrape and scratch the softer plastic of the base. In addition to wear on the bases, moisture may migrate to the metal edges of the skis. Such damage to the skis can detrimentally affect downhill performance.